Kirby conoce a Mario
by vegetto2
Summary: Kirby, Mario, Luigi y Watt se unen para derrotar Bowser y a Meta Knight.
1. 1 La derrota de Mario

Capítulo 1. La derrota de Mario  
  
Bowser: ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Meta Knight: Soy Meta Knight. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, que tienes buenas ideas.  
  
Bowser: Si, es cierto.¿Pero qué quieres?  
  
Meta Knight: Necesito tu ayuda, para vencer a mi enemigo: Kirby.  
  
Bowser: Y eso, ¿En qué me beneficia?  
  
Meta Knight: En que también te puedo ayudar a llevar a llevar a cavo tus planes...  
  
En la Tierra, en Mushroom Kindom:  
  
Toad: ¡Mario!, ¡Mario!. Peach no está, y hay quien dice que vio a Bowser.  
  
Mario: Bowser nunca entiende. Ire para su castillo.  
  
Al llegar al castillo de Bowser:  
  
Bowser: Valla hasta que llegas.  
  
Mario: ¡Deja en paz a Peach!  
  
Y empezaron a pelear. Cuando Mario iba a ganar apareció Meta Knight y Bowser y el le ganaron a Mario.  
  
Mario: ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Meta Knight: Mi nombre es Meta Knight.  
  
Así Mario fue derrotado, lo sacaron del castillo y Toad se lo encontró y lo cuidó por una semana. Mario le contó a Toad lo que pasó.  
  
Toad: No se quien sea ese tal Meta Knight, Mejor ve a preguntarle a las estrellas.  
  
Mario: Si es lo mejor.  
  
Mario se fue a Star Hill y Llegó a Star Road. Las estrellas le dijeron que Meta Knight era un poderoso guerrero de otro planeta, y que el único que lo podía ayudar era Kirby, el único guerrero que lo había vencido. Le dieron una nave para llegar a su planeta. 


	2. 2 Los héroes se conocen

Capítulo 2. Los héroes se conocen.  
  
Llegó a un lugar parecido a la Tierra. Las estrellas le dijeron que Kirby era pequeño, rosa y redondo. Al llegar a un pueblo vio que... Mario: ¡Hay muchos iguales, pero de diferente color! ¡Y muchos son rosas!  
  
Muchos "Kirbys" vivían en ese pueblo. Fue con un "Kirby" azul:  
  
Mario: Busco a Kirby, ¿lo conoces?  
  
"Kirby" azul: Conocerlo, claro el salvo el planeta muchas veces. Vive al norte, en una pequeña casa en el Campo.  
  
Mario: Gracias.  
  
Fue al norte, llegó al campo y vio una casa muy pequeña.  
  
Toco la puerta.  
  
Kirby: ¡Ya voy!  
  
Abrió la puerta.  
  
Kirby ¿Si?  
  
Mario: ¿Tu eres Kirby?  
  
Kirby: Si.  
  
Mario le contó lo sucedido.  
  
Kirby: Claro que iré contigo. Claro que después de comer. Pasa.  
  
Al día siguiente partieron en la nave de Mario.  
  
Llegaron en la noche y fueron a la casa de Mario y Luigi.  
  
Mario: Luigi el es Kirby, Kirby el es mi Hermano Luigi.  
  
Luigi y Kirby: Hola.  
  
Mario: Bueno comamos y durmamos, mañana hay mucho que hacer...  
  
Continuará: 


	3. Un paseo por Mushroom Kingdom

Capítulo 3. Un paseo por Mushroom Kingdom  
  
Mario: Kirby apúrate ya nos vamos a desayunar.  
  
Kirby: Ya voy.  
  
Salieron de la casa y fueron al comer con...  
  
Mario: Tayce T., es la mejor cocinera de Mushroom Kindom.  
  
Kirby: ¿Enserio?, ¿y qué clase de comida hace ?  
  
Luigi: De todo.  
  
Fue una suerte que no les cobrara, porque entre los tres (en especial Mario y Kirby) comieron casi todo lo del menú.  
  
Al salir: Kirby: Estuvo delicioso todo.  
  
Mario: Si.  
  
Luigi: Vamos a enseñarte la clase de cosas que pasan aquí.  
  
Empezaron a caminar. Vieron: el correo, la tienda de medallas, la estación del tren, la granja de cerdos, el puerto, el bosque encantado y cuando llegaron a la casa de descanso:  
  
Watt: ¡Mario!, ¡Luigi! ¡Gourmet Guy se volvió loco! Vengan porfavor. Y el pequeño solecito regresó a la Toy Box.  
  
Kirby: ¿Quién era?  
  
Mario: El es Watt, me ayudó a enn una de mis aventuras.  
  
Llegaron a una casa, dentro había una caja de juguetes, se metieron.  
  
Había muchas personas con máscaras blancas. El Watt se les acerco.  
  
Watt: ¡Es por acá!  
  
Lo siguieron, había una de esas personas con máscaras, solo que muy gorda.  
  
Gourmet Guy: ¡Regrésenme mi almuerzo!  
  
Watt: Piensa que alguien se comió su almuerzo.  
  
Mario: Voy a pelear y... Kirby: No te preocupes yo me encargo. 


	4. Los poderes de Kirby

Capítulo 4. Los poderes de Kirby.  
  
Mario: ¿Seguro?  
  
Kirby: Si  
  
Mario y Luigi: Suerte.  
  
Kirby: Gracias.  
  
La pelea comenzó, lo único que hacia Kirby era huir.  
  
Mario: Te voy a ayudar.  
  
Kirby: No gracias. Solo tengo que...  
  
Y Kirby empezó a succionar, hasta que Gourmet Guy empezó a ser succionado. Kirby se lo metió a la boca y se lo tragó. Gourmet Guy salió de la espalda de Kirby en forma de estrella, y Kirby creció, se hizo gordo y tenía una máscara puesta, como la de Gourmet Guy. Parecía una lucha de sumo, todos estaban sorprendidos.  
  
Gourmet Guy: No podrás vencerme y cundo te venza, encontrare mi almuerzo.  
  
Kirby: No podrás ganarme. Todavía no te muestro mis ataques.  
  
De repente la máscara desapareció, Kirby se hizo pequeño, pero tenía algo en la boca. Sacó una estrrella de su boca, que golpeó a Gourmet Guy, luego sacó un martillo y lo golpeó.  
  
Kirby: ¿Quieres otro golpe?  
  
Gourmet Guy: No gracias. Pero se lo que quiero, ¡Mi almuerzo!  
  
Luigi: Ehhh, oye, lo traes en...  
  
Gourmet Guy: Ohh, claro me senté en el. Bueno gracias.  
  
Y se fue cantando a comer su almuerzo.  
  
Mario: Eres muy fuerte.  
  
Luigi: Si.  
  
Después de que se presentaron Kirby y Watt, los cuatro salieron a pasear.  
  
Watt: Claro que los ayudaré. Ire con ustedes.  
  
Luigi: Que bien.  
  
Kirby: ¿Quién es esa tortugota?  
  
Mario: ¿Cuál?  
  
Kirby: Esa.  
  
Mario: Ahh. Esa, una que solo causa problemas.  
  
Toad: Mario, ese koopa troopa esta cobrando por a Koopa Village.  
  
Luigi: Otra vez.  
  
Kirby: Yo les ayudo.  
  
Watt, pero es difícil.  
  
Kirby: Tengo una idea, tú y Mario párense juntos, por favor.  
  
Luego Kirby los tragó, como a Gourmet Guy. Al terminar, tenía una Gorra amarilla (como la de Mario) con una "K".  
  
Kirby: Listo.  
  
Watt (sorprendido): Vamos.  
  
Al llegar, empezaron a pelear, Mario y Luigi con sus "fire balls", Watt con electricidad y Kirby con...  
  
Kirby: Bolas de fuego eléctricas, que gran poder.  
  
Lo vencieron y regresaron a la casa de Mario y Luigi.  
  
Kirby. Que rápido lo vencimos.  
  
Luigi: Pero eso no es nada a comparación de lo que tenemos que hacer... 


	5. La aventura comienza

Capítulo 5. El viaje comienza.  
  
Luigi: Watt, tú eres el único que puede despertarlo.  
  
Watt: Claro.  
  
Mario: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Kirby: Hasta que despertaste.  
  
Mario: ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Luigi: Las 11:59 AM.  
  
Mario: ¡Qué! ¡Ya es muy tarde!... y lo peor de todo es que tengo hambre.  
  
-¡TOING¡  
  
Después de desayunar salieron. Llegaron sin problemas a la montaña donde estaba el castillo de Bowser, entraron, no había nadie.  
  
Mario: Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. Ir con Merlon.  
  
Kirby: ¿Quién?  
  
Mario: Merlon, es un adivino.  
  
Regresaron, al llegar a Mushroom Kingdom, tocaron a la casa del techo giratorio.  
  
Merlon: Pase.  
  
Entraron.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Watt y Kirby : Hola.  
  
Merlon: Hola, Mario. Hola Watt. Hola Luigi. Hola pequeño niño chicle.  
  
Kirby: No soy un chicle.  
  
Merlon: Ha lo siento.  
  
Kirby: Me llamo Kirby, ¿Eres un adivino de verdad?  
  
Merlon: Si, todo comenzó cuando mi tataratataratataraabuelo.................................................... ............. y luego................................ ......................................................................... cuando............................ entonces..................  
  
Todos menos Merlon: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz......  
  
1 hora después  
  
Merlon: ............................................... y mi padre.................................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ................................ y nací yo con estos poderes. ¿Me escucharon?  
  
Todos menos Merlon: (despertando) Si.  
  
Merlon: Bueno, necesitan ir al desierto, ahí hay un palacio, tú lo descubriste Mario, ahí van a encontrar al rey de los chomps, el tiene un mapa.  
  
Watt: Podemos irnos por el drenaje.  
  
Luigi: No, está cerrado.  
  
Mario. Vamos por tren.  
  
Salieron, fueron a la estación del tren. Subieron, empezaron el viaje. Llegaron a un desierto. Vagaron un momento, y encontraron el palacio. Mario los condujo a la habitación del rey de los chomps.  
  
Rey Chomp: ¡Mario!, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Mario: Venimos por el mapa del lugar donde está Bowser.  
  
Rey Chomp: Si me lo pueden quitar, ¡Vengan chomps!  
  
Varios chomps gigantes llegaron a la habitación.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
